Stay in the Light
Stay in the Light is the seventh chapter in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Completing the chapter in less than 9 minutes and 30 seconds in Drake's Deception Remastered will unlock the gold trophy Outrun the Flames. Plot As Nathan Drake and Sully exit the tomb, they see Talbot and two agents pointing their weapons at them; a Para 9 and 2 AK-47 s to be exact. Drake reaches for his gun, but Talbot says "I wouldn't recommend that." Knowing he will be beat, Nate pulls his hand away from the gun. Talbot orders the agent to his left; Harris, to retrieve the amulet. Nate encourages Harris to come over to him, but starts attacking him when he gets close. Talbot shoots Nate in the shoulder, ending the hassle. Talbot says "Now it's not worth dying over is it? Your friend doesn't think so." Sully agrees with Talbot and Nate gives Harris the amulet. As Harris walks back to the two agents, a loud hissing starts. As soon as Harris questions it, a swarm of large, overgrown spiders quickly flood the room. Sully realizes they don't like light and stay in the torchlight while the lone agent cowers in the darkness of the room. "Get' em off me!" he screams as the spiders crawl up him. Talbot orders his other agent to grab the amulet. "Your torch seems to be dying out. Good luck with that." Talbot says mockingly. Sully states how Talbot is a dick and they try to look for an exit. Nate sees a wall they can climb up, and as they do so, both men run from room to room trying to outrun the spiders and look for some sunlight to lose them. As they find a stairway leading to a large open window and escape the spiders, they try to leave the Chateau and Nate hears some noise which is Talbot and his men trying to burn down The Chateau as they try to escape a now burning building the duo kill a dozen of Talbot's men as they leave. When finding a safe place to gain some breath back and lose the smoke in there lungs, Sully questions Nate about continuing on and battling Marlowe to be the first to find the Atlantis of the Sands, but this only pisses Nate off and makes him argue with Sully to "quit acting like your ready to lay down and die, alright?!". When Sully calms Nate down, Nate realizes that if the duo were almost caught by Marlowe and Talbot, Cutter and Chloe could be too, which makes them get to their land rover and catch a quick flight to Syria. When they get to Syria, Nate says that they have a few more hours before the tour buses show up and the chain that locks the door is cut so they decide sense Talbot and Marlowe think Nate and Sully are dead that they have the "element of surprise". When Nate thinks that it might be easy to sneak in, rescue Chloe and Cutter and sneak back out which Sully hesitates and jokes about (seeing as Marlowe and Talbot are not the hostage taking type, but rather a catch and kill type). Walkthrough I. Stay close to Sully as the chapter begins: the light of the torch keeps the insects at bay, but Nate will succumb quickly to their attacks if he ventures away from its glow. Press square to brush insects off if they crawl on Nate. When Sully identifies an escape route, follow him there and press triangle to give him a boost, then hold L forward and press X to jump up and grab his outstretched hand. At the top, a frantic chase sequence begins, with Nate running into the screen as he flees the fast-moving insects. The tunnel curves to the right, so use careful adjustments of L to run at full pelt. When Nate stumbles, the insects will almost catch him: just hold L forward to hurtle through the doorway (and reach a checkpoint) before he is overwhelmed. II. The second stretch of the chase sees the path primarily curving to the left, but with two instances where Nate must quickly climb before he can return to a full-blooded sprint. When you approach the top of the spiral staircase, be ready to leap over to Sully, III. After Nate and Sully escape through the window, drop into the nearby hole. Run past the bed and bathtub, then take a left when you reach a desk. Vault over the hole in the wall, then use the exposed beams to reach a chandelier; quickly traverse to the other side and leap to the next wall before it falls. Jump onto the handhold below the ceiling, then climb up when it partially drops. Venture off to collect Treasure #32 before you continue. IV. At the top of the new ramp, drop through the broken floor to reach the next level down, and a cutscene introducing the arrival of hostiles. For the two on the left when the interlude ends, shoot a gas canister for a one-hit kill. Follow the route to reach the opposite side of the collapsed corridor, but be ready for combat: two enemies appear in the room directly ahead when you reach the beam-dispatch them from behind the brick wall. Two further assailants attack Nate as he climbs onto solid ground, so be ready to counter with triangle when Nate is restrained, then hammer O to struggle free. You can either finish the fight with melee attacks, or draw a weapon. V. Run to the opposite end of the beam across from Sully and press triangle to move it, then draw a weapon and cover him as he walks across. Return to the previous area and shoot the goons who attack through the hole in the ceiling, then restock your supply of ammo (with pistol rounds a priority) and approach Sully for a boost to the floor above. Though it doesn't work as intended, a volley of gunfire through a nearby wall reveals an alternative route. Shoot the assailant through the burning surface (and destroy any remaining obstacles blocking the way if required), then run through the hole. VI. Run down the staircase and continue along the corridor. When the floor collapses, sidle along the beam, then jump to the ledges above at the appropriate moment. Climb to the ceiling, the drop to the small wooden beam below and swing over to Sully. Break through the door with triangle, then get set for combat. Nate will be ambushed by a Brute who rushes in to engage him in a fistfight. Your experiences in London's East End earlier in the story should have prepared you for this. Focus primarily on a counterattack-based strategy where you press triangle to evade a blow, then follow up with a sequence of punches with square. Tap O rapidly to escape a grab. Alternatively, you can raise a middle finger to the Marquess of Queensbury with a markedly unsportsmanlike solution: approach the stairwell with your AK-47 at the ready when you first enter the room, and unload the best part of an entire clip into the bruiser as he approaches. VII. With the room ablaze, visibility is low as you engage the remaining mercenaries. Two appear to your right as you walk down the first staircase, and an aggressive shotgun user arrives when you approach the next level down, backed up by a thug in the background. If ammo for your pistol is low, scour the area for more (or a different sidearm) before you continue. When you reach the foot of the main staircase, climb the wooden ramp to your left. The floor collapsing signals the beginning of a desperate escape. Start by climbing over the railing, then follow Sully. When Nate is temporarily immobilized, be ready to fire on the two assailants that arrive. VIII. When the corner section of the stairwell crumbles, leap over to the ledge and climb up to the right. When the next section collapses, quickly traverse to Sully's position and press triangle to help him up before he falls. Climb to the top of the beams, then drop through the hole to the level below. Draw a weapon as you reach the doorway. There are several assailants in the next sequence of rooms, with walls crumbling as they burn. You should be able to deal with at least a couple of these from the safety of the first doorway, then move forward to engage their allies. Late in the battle, a section of floor will fall to create a ramp to the next level up. IX. Jump across to the ladder and climb onto the roof, where you must jump over the gaps as they appear. When the tower collapses, the direction of movement changes: Nate runs towards the camera. Veer (or jump) to the left when the first roof section crumbles, then head right for the second collapse and a dramatic conclusion to the chapter. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception